Learning to Swim
by Sonic2978
Summary: When they set up camp next to a large lake, White suggestions that they go swimming. There's one problem with that however. Black doesn't know how to swim. Small Chess/Agencyshipping oneshot.
As White and Black continue on their journies, they decide to call it a day and set up camp next to a large beautiful lake. After eating dinner and they finish setting up camp for the night, White lays down sprawled out over the grass with Black sitting right next to her looking out over the water. Soon, White sit up to hug his arm and lay her head against his shoulder with him responding by kissing her on the forehead.

"The lake looks beautiful, doesn't it?" She said quietly.

"Yeah." He nodded agreeing before looking at his girlfriend smiling. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

"That was so corny." She giggled.

"It's true though." He kissed her sweetly on the lips

She returned her head's position back to his shoulder and continued looking out over look. She smiled when she thought about an idea she had. She looked at her boyfriend with a wide smile.

"Hey Black, want to go swimming?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

With that, the couple got changed into their suits. White wore a black strapless bikini top with a matching bikini bottom that tied at the waist. Black wore white swim trunks. After the two changed into their swimming attire, White jumped in making a large splash, meanwhile Black just sat there on the grass nervously looking over the water causing his girlfriend to grow concerned by his hesitancy.

"Black?" She called his name in concern. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." He lied. Truth was, Black didn't know how to swim. Back in Nuvema Town, there weren't any ponds, lakes or pools. So he had never bothered learning how.

"You're not afraid of water are you?" She giggled.

"No..." He shook his head. "It's not that...It's just..."

She tilted her head to side in curiousity as to why he wasn't coming into the water. If he wasn't afraid of water, then why was he so hesitant on jumping in? Then, she realized why he hadn't entered the azure liquid. He didn't know how to swim. She swam back up to the bank out of the water and climbed up walking toward him and kneeled down next to him.

"Black, you don't know how to swim..." She frowned. "Do you...?"

He didn't answer, instead he just frowned looking away in embarressment.

"S-Sorry, White..." He said with an embarresed blush. "I didn't say anything because it's an embarressing confession..."

"Hey..." She moved his head to face her and kissed his forehead smiling warmly. "It's okay. There's nothing to embarressed about. Plenty of people can't swim."

"Y-You mean you don't think any less of me because I can't swim?"

She giggled at the question and pecked his forehead again. "Of course I won't, silly. That doesn't make you any less sweeter does it?" She pecked his forehead for a third time. "Why don't you let me teach you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you how to swim." She smiled. "That is, if you want me to."

He nodded. "Thanks, White."

The couple moved down the water where White jumped back in before rising to the surface and extended her hand. He took her hand with a bit of hesitancy.

"Don't worry." She said in a gentle voice. "I won't let go."

He moved down in the water slowly as White held onto his hands tightly ensuring him that he wouldn't sink. She led him out to a deeper part of the lake.

"We're going to start with the basics first, okay?" She asked to which he nodded. "First, the only thing I want you to do is try to keep yourself above the surface. I want you to try and float. Just move your legs back and forth while keeping your arms suspended above the water."

He nodded at her instructions. "Okay, I'm going to let go now."

"What!?" He asked worridly.

"Don't worry." She said in a calm tone. "I won't let you fall below the water, okay? If you sink, I'll make sure to catch you."

"O-Okay..." After that, she slowly let go of him and moving back a bit. He did as he was told to do by moving his legs back and forth below the water and keeping his above the water. "I'm floating!"

She nodded smiling. "Good job, Black." She grabbed hold of his hands again. "Next, we'll work on movement."

He nodded again as she moved to his side lightly grabbing hold of his waist. "Now, kick your legs and stroke your arms through the water. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you start to go under."

He did as he was told and slowly started moving around the water. She kept true to her word and caught him if he started to sink. White continued to stayed patient with him and use her gentle and calm tone as she instructed him. She continued having him float and do basic movement like the basic kicks and strokes for the next several hours before calling it quits for the evening. They headed up back to the lake edge and sat down on the grass.

"You did a good job today, Black." She pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, White." He kissed her lightly. "You're a great teacher."

She smiled at the compliment. "Well I have a great student." She giggled. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We'll continue your lessons tomorrow morning before heading out again." She informed. "And anytime we come across a suitable body of water like a pond, a river or another lake, we'll pick lessons up there too." He nodded hearing her the plans for the next lesson.

"And hey..." He looked at her to see a warm smile. "Like I said earlier, don't feel embarressed about not being able to swim. I won't look down on you for it. I'll be happy to teach you until you're able to do it on your own. I promise."

"Thank you, White."


End file.
